Mad For You
by princessg101
Summary: Neville confesses to Luna how he feels during the final battle...


Mad For You

**A/N: Hey guys, personally one of my favourite bits from the movie was when Neville talks about finding Luna and telling her how he feels. I want to jump, squeal, clap and high-five Neville all at the same time. This is also in honour of my anniversary on fanfiction. So without further ado, here's my take on Neville's confession during the final battle. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Neville realised ten seconds too late that he hadn't actually waited for Harry's response but judging by look on his face, he didn't know where Luna was .Neville wasn't so far gone that he didn't realise that all of this was pure adrenaline from just surviving an exploding bridge but that made him all the more determined to use the rush while it lasted. His eyes darted in every direction looking for that silvery hair that he knew so well. He refused to believe something might've happened to her, not now, not when he needed to tell her how he felt, how he had always felt. He stopped at the top of stairs looking down on the scene below. Jets of lights flew in every direction, walls exploded, bangs, shouts, screams, it was complete chaos. Then he saw her, two flights below him. With another burst of energy he charged back down, shoving people out his way. He had to get to her before it was too late. "LUNA!" Neville shouted. But the blonde couldn't hear him over the pandemonium. Neville made a frustrated noise, doubling his efforts to catch up with her. "LUNA!" By some miracle she paused and looked behind her. "LUNA!" It appeared as though she was searching for where her name was coming from. "LUNA!" He waved and she spotted him. He finally made it to her and pulled her into the nearest classroom.

"Neville are you alright?" Luna looked him over. How is that she still managed to sound so dreamy and airy even in the heat of battle.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," she lightly touched the gash on his head.

He grabbed her hand gently, "I'm fine," he assured her quietly. "I needed to speak with you."

"What about?"

Here it goes… "Luna I love you." There he had finally said it. Luna was speechless; her features went from shock to some unreadable expression.

"You don't mean that," she whispered, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Yes I do," Neville noticed he was still holding her hand and used it to pull her into his arms. "Since the our time in DA or maybe even the day we met, I knew there was something different about you. You see everything through different coloured glasses, you have such a unique perspective like a world of your own. What's more, you took me into that world, showed me what you see. Maybe you are a little mad but so am I, I'm mad for you."

"Neville…" her breathing was shallow and a tear escaped, catching the moonlight before he brushed it away.

"If we make out of this, I swear I'll prove how much I love you but if I don't, if I…" Neville had to steady himself, "I just wanted you to know that you were all I ever thought about. You gave me something to forward to everyday, especially this year, it was hell but it would've been much worse if I didn't have you." She clung to him, shoulders shaking. He rubbed her back and whispered, "Don't cry."

"Neville I -" There was a resounding bang right outside the door and the pair froze. Luna and Neville drew their wands and pointed it at the suddenly insubstantial wood. Luna tried again, "Neville I -" but the door blasted open and a couple death eaters came in. Luna managed to stun one but the other and Neville started to fight, Luna came to his aid. The second death eater appeared to be more skilled as he was able to take on both.

"Luna get out of here," Neville roared as they duelled. Luna however had other plans in mind and managed to hit their foe with a low-aimed stunner. Someone cried, 'IN THERE!' and they knew their spot was compromised.

Luna turned to Neville and quickly kissed him hard once and began running off. "I'll see you when this is all over" she shouted behind her, "I'm mad for you too Neville, always."


End file.
